<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Movie Night by Depressed_Hero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745417">A Little Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hero/pseuds/Depressed_Hero'>Depressed_Hero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP oneshots/drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, CG!Quackity, CG!Sapnap, Disney, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I got cuteness overload writing this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little!Karl, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, littlespace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hero/pseuds/Depressed_Hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cg!Quackity and Sapnap and little!Karl (3-4 yrs). Karl regresses while watching a movie with his boyfriends, so they take care of him. Maybe a tickle fight happens and/or Karl asks what everything is and being fascinated by little things</p>
<p>Or: Karl just wants to have a nice and relaxing movie night with his fiances, but ends up regressing halfway through. Cuteness overload ensues for the two cgs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP oneshots/drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661385">Dream SMP Prompts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_Bee/pseuds/Arson_Bee">Arson_Bee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... Hi! I haven't written anything in a while and this is my first fic for this fandom so I'll accept any and all constructive criticism in the comments. I also really have no idea how to write Sapnap so he's probably a bit ooc, so sorry about that lol. This being said I hope you enjoy the first of many one-shots to come in the near future! ~Nyx/DepressedHero</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Movie Night was somewhat infamous in Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity’s house. Ever since they moved in together the plan was for Movie Night every other Friday night, though they often failed to stick to an actual schedule. That being said Karl had made sure all week that they would actually have Movie Night when planned, no matter what. So here the three were at 7 pm Friday night curled up on the couch with a variety of snacks, Sapnap and Quackity arguing over what movie to play on the TV, while Karl watched while pouring popcorn into a large bowl.</p>
<p>“I will say it one more time, Sap, we are watching ‘The Lion King’!”, Quackity lightly yelled at the man sitting 3 feet to his left.</p>
<p>“No! We are watching ‘Finding Nemo’, Q!”, Sapnap responded by crossing his arms like a child.</p>
<p>“I don’t care. I wanna watch ‘Lion King’, Sapnap!,” Quackity shouted back, crossing his arms the same way as Sapnap. Sapnap only replied by rolling his eyes, which was immediately followed up by Q sticking his tongue out at him. </p>
<p>“Alright you two, how about we compromise,” Karl cut in, lightly giggling, “We can watch  ‘The Lion King’ first, and ‘Finding Nemo’ after that. How about that?” Karl looked back and forth between his two boyfriends.</p>
<p>“Okay,” was the response Karl received from the two, before Quackity immediately started grabbing random snacks from the collection Karl had just finished lining up. Karl just scooped up his monster and skittles, leaning back onto the couch and out of the way of his two fiances manically picking up snacks. He shakes his head, giggling to himself, quickly grabbing the remote before it got lost in the frenzy, turning on the first movie.</p>
<p>“Are you two done grabbing all the food in the house, I want cuddles!”, Karl called out to the two. Before he could even ask again the air was knocked out of him as the weight of Quackity was dropped onto him while Sapnap grabbed him from his seat next to him.</p>
<p>“That’s not quite what I meant,” Karl said once he got some air back into his lungs. Lightly laughing as he pushed Quackity off of him and onto Sapnap’s lap. </p>
<p>“You asked for cuddles, I gave you cuddles,” Quackity stated quite matter-of-factly. Quackity rearranged his seating arrangement, the smallest of the three fiances now sitting in the middle of the other two. </p>
<p>	“Alright you two, how about we actually watch the movies?”, Sapnap asked, laughing at the chaos that had unfolded over the past 10 minutes. <br/>“You heard the man, press play!”, Quackity yelled to Karl, before immediately stuffing his face with candy.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! I’m grabbing the remote!”, Karl responding as he was being shoved in the side by the smaller. Karl quickly scooped up the remote, and began playing the movie, immediately laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p>
<p>As the opening of the movie played and Karl cuddled deeper into the side of Quackity, continuing to eat his skittles, he felt the familiar fuzzy feeling that came with the starts of regression. He had meant to stay big through the movie night, but the combination of the Disney movie, his favorite candy, and the warmth of Quackity as he leaned against him pulled him quite quickly into his littlespace, so he let it happen. As he slipped he pressed himself further into Quackity’s side, half on top of him at this point, as little Karl craved the warmth his boyfriend gave off. Quackity looked down at Karl curled up on him then over to his other fiance, but before he could say anything about the situation, he felt a soft tug at the sleeve of his hoodie. </p>
<p>He looked over to be met with wide, soft eyes staring into his own, and the cutest voice giggling at him. “I think I went a little small, Q,” Karl told him through giggles, his voice soft as ever.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay! Do you wanna sit in my lap, Karl?”, Quackity asked, turning his head and making eye contact with Sapnap, asking a silent question to him. Sapnap nodded in return, silently getting up and slipping out of the room. Quackity quickly turned his attention back to the little to be met with a huge smile and his frantic nodding. “Okay come here,” he said, his voice much softer than anyone other than his fiances would probably ever hear out of him. He pulled the man into his lap, softly cuddling him. To anyone who didn’t know the situation, it would probably look hilarious to see the 5’11” giggling Karl sitting on the lap of the 5’8” Quackity. </p>
<p>“Karl, do you know how little you are right now?”, Quackity asked, turning his head up to look into the taller man’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Umm… this many?”, Karl responds, ending the statement as somewhat of a question as he holds up three of his fingers for Quackity to see.</p>
<p>“Okay, good job Karl! Thank you for telling me,” Quackity responded, hugging the little just as the third of their relationship walked in, holding a few items in his hands. Quackity let go of the little and held up a quick number three to his other fiance as he walked into the room, which got him a nod and smile in return. </p>
<p>“Hey buddy, look what I’ve got!”, Sapnap called out to the little perched in his other boyfriend’s lap.</p>
<p>“What is it?!”, Karl looked up to him, excited about a possible surprise. </p>
<p>Sapnap reached behind his back and pulled out a brown stuffed dog, showing it to the little, a smile on his face as he spoke to his adorable boyfriend. “I’ve got Mr. Snuggles for you!”</p>
<p>They both watched, holding back their ‘aww’s, as Karl’s smile spread wide across his face and he began making grabby hands for the stuffie. Sapnap smiles, reaching forward and placing the medium-sized stuffie into his hands. This time Quackity and Sapnap both failed to hold in their ‘aww’s as Karl hugged the stuffie close to his chest, lightly rocking back and forth with it in his arms. Sapnap whispered something under his breath about “Adorable littles farming aww’s” before reaching out and ruffling Karl’s hair.</p>
<p>“That’s not all I got out for you, Karl”, Sapnap said reaching back to the small coffee table he put down the object on, “I pulled out this for you.” He then reached out to him and gently passed him the deco paci he had bought a few weeks earlier. It was decorated in his signature colors, with a charm of the spiral that had grown to be associated with him in the center. He somehow managed to smile even wider at him, muttering a soft thank you, before placing it in his mouth. He grabbed the paci clip attached to it, gently pushing it into Quackity’s hand, silently asking him to attach it to his hoodie. Quackity quickly clipped the end onto his hoodie, before moving Karl off of his lap and into Sapnap’s arms.</p>
<p>“What were we doin’”, Karl asked, looking down at the man whose lap he was sitting in.</p>
<p>“Well, bud, we were watching ‘Lion King’, and eating candy, and cuddling. Do you wanna do that again?”, Sapnap asked the little.</p>
<p>Karl’s eyes light up. “Yeah! Can we please?”.</p>
<p>“Of course bud. Let me grab the remote and you get comfortable and we can go ahead and do that,” Quackity answered to the little, before getting up to retrieve the remote. Once he sat back down, he didn’t get a moment to settle before being pulled across the couch by the 5’11” little and forcibly cuddled into his two fiances’ sides.</p>
<p>“Okay, bud, let me sit up please?” Quackity asked the boy, laughing.</p>
<p>“Maybe…”, came his answer, giving an over-exaggerated thinking face.</p>
<p>“What if Q goes and gets you some goldfish, hmm?” Sapnap interjected, turning the little’s head towards him. </p>
<p>“Hmm… Yes!”, was the quick response from Karl, as he finally let go of Quackity’s shirt, allowing him to stand up.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll be back with your snack in a minute, then we can finish the movie, alright?” Quackity said to the little, ruffling his hair before walking into the kitchen. As Quackity walked away, Sapnap grabbed Karl from his lap, and pulled him over to his side, hugging him with one arm. Quackity returned with a bowl full of goldfish, handing it to the little, before sitting down on the other side of him. It took him a minute to settle down, but once he did, he cuddled up to his regressed fiance the same as Sapnap already had.</p>
<p>“Alright, how about we finish that movie, huh?”, Quackity asked, before booping the little, causing him to giggle softly.</p>
<p>“Okay!” was the answer the boy gave, before putting more goldfish into his mouth. Quackity pressed play on the remote, letting the sound of the half-finished movie to fill the room. The three sat like that for the rest of the movie, not disturbed until the ending credits began to scroll across the tv screen. It was then that Quackity turned to ask his regressed fiance if he wanted to watch the second movie, only to be met with his sleeping figure, hugging his stuffie, curled tightly between his two loves. Quackity smiled, before looking to his other fiance, prepared to ask him to help move Karl to their bedroom, only to be met with his soft snores. </p>
<p>Quackity giggled to himself, shaking his head at the adorable sight before him, before gently pulling away from Karl and standing up to work on cleaning up the mess the three had created through the night. He cleaned up the variety of snacks and drinks they had pulled out and turned off the TV. He returned once again to the living room, taking a moment to appreciate the adorable sight on the couch and taking a mental picture of the scene, before gently scooping Karl into his arms, carrying him bridal style into their bedroom. He gently put him down in the bed, kissing his forehead, and walking back out to the living room. </p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s no way I can carry you,” Quackity says, mostly to himself, laughing as he weighs his options. He opts to gently reposition Sapnap to be laying more comfortably on the couch, throwing a fluffy blanket over him, gently tucking him in, kissing his forehead the same as Karl’s. He turned around and quietly walking back to the bedroom, changing into pajamas, before carefully curling up next to Karl, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. </p>
<p>“I love you, Karl. Goodnight mi amor,” Quackity whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep after the wonderful night the three fiances had shared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>